In electrical power systems, managing and balancing power consumption at a point in the system is able to use large rechargeable battery systems to store and later provide electrical energy. These batteries are able to be selected to provide electric power to the grid or a particular load or premises on the grid based upon a number of factors such as power demand and load management factors. The rechargeable battery system includes inverters and a control system for coupling the batteries to the grid and for controlling the charging and discharging cycles of the batteries.